Voice
by AttackOnBlackZeldaEater
Summary: After going down to the food and free entertainment area, Mrs. Maria, Levi finds himself going almost every night that he can. But not for the food, for a special boy with a beautiful voice, Eren Jaeger. Unfortunately after the shows, Levi intends to ignore him and he does until one fateful encounter that may have changed them both entirely.


I don't know how I found myself at this place, but I just did. I was looking for somewhere to get food considering the fact that I was too lazy to cook and that I just felt like going out to eat. I somehow stumbled into one of those places where they serve food and there are also performances from underground artists. The name was Mrs. Maria and surprisingly, it was crowded tonight. Wasn't that perfect? That meant that I'd be surrounded by annoying people. I shouldn't have come here.

Apparently, someone famous around these parts would be performing tonight. Wow, aren't I a lucky guy. I get to see a famous guy perform for just the price of whatever I eat which isn't going to be much. Whoop de do. I sighed and sipped on the water that a waiter had brought me. I decided on a salad when they asked me what I wanted. It was just a simple Caesar salad that I probably wouldn't even finish. The smell of unclean people was so sickening that I couldn't wait to get out. Plus, this place was rundown and I doubt they even wiped the tables as well either. I doubt I'll ever come back here. I bet the entertainment that people are so rallied up about was bad.

The lights dimmed a little and all attention was directed to the stage. Not mine; I was too focused on my water. It seemed way more entertaining than the actual entertainment that was set up. I took another sip and played with the straw in my water. Seriously, how long does it take to make a salad? You put lettuce and tomato on a plate and serve it. Well, it was more than that but it still didn't take this long. I could run a 30 mile marathon and the food still wouldn't be here.

"Introducing, the one you've been waiting for, Eren Jaeger!" The crowd suddenly screamed and clapped loudly. It was so annoying. I looked up at the stage and saw a kid wearing a loose green hoodie. He had to have been at least 16 or 17. He looked like he'd just sing some boring song about getting girls or rap some stupid crap that no one likes. The typical teen. And I'll be forced to listen to it because I'm paying for my food and it still hasn't come yet.

"Thank you, thank you." The crowd went silent and he bent down to pull something from a case. It was a guitar. "The song I'm going to sing is called Rette Mich."

My eyes widened slightly. German? That's unexpected. Maybe I was actually wrong for once. Somehow, I found myself giving him all of my attention. I was just curious is all. He adjusted the mic and strummed the guitar a little. Then...

"_Zum ersten mal alleine in urserem versteck_

_Ich seh' noch unsere namen an der wand_

_Uund wisch' sie wieder weg_

_Ich wollt' dir alles anvertrauen_

_Warum bist du abgehauhen_

_Zomm zuruck, Nimm mich mit"_

Now I was interested. I understood some of the words and was able to piece up the words and create a sentence. "_This used to be our secret. Now I'm hiding here alone. Can't help but read our names on the wall. And wash them off the stone. I trusted you in every way. Not enough to make you stay. Turn around. I've lost my ground_." It was sad. As if he lost someone dear to him? Someone important I bet.

"_Komm und rette mich, ich verbrenne innerlich_

_Komm und rette mich, ich schraff's nicht ohne dich_

_Komm und rette mich, rette mich, rette mich"_

His eyes were closed and opened once he hit the chorus. From what I could see, they were green with something else that couldn't exactly see because of my distance from the boy. But they were big, green, and filled with pain. "_Come and rescue me. I'm burning, can't you see? Come and rescue me. Only you can set me free. Come and rescue me, rescue me, rescue me_."

Now I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. The way his jaw moved when he sung. The color his eyes were. The way he played the guitar with hands so delicate. The gentleness of his strums that build up as he continued to sing. This was something surprising. Now I see why people were so captivated by him. Why so many people came to see him. He sings such a sad and such a simple song that everyone seems to fall in love with. I can hear a few people singing along to his words but none of them sings how he sings. The way he sings is full of emotion. Expression. Beauty. Pain. It's a tear jerker.

But I'm not one to cry. I don't like to show much emotion but that doesn't mean that I don't feel anything.

The song continued, and I continued to watch. He ended the song with a small strum of his guitar and a whisper of "Rette mich". He looked down at the crowd while they clapped. He stood and adjusted the mic for his height so he could speak. "Thank you, thank you. Hope you enjoyed it." He smiled lightly and I felt his eyes on mine. We made eye contact but I was the first to break it by turning to look at my table. I hadn't even realized that my salad had gotten here. I don't even know if I'm hungry or not anymore. I don't usually eat as much. Why did I come here then anyways? I might as well have stayed home. But then again, I'm already paying for it so I should just eat it. Just a little. Then maybe I'll give the rest to Hanji. She always eats what I don't at work since she doesn't bring her own lunch. I shouldn't have come here. Although, despite the dirty, sweaty, smelly, atmosphere from people dancing..

I can't say I regret coming here.

It didn't take me that long to finish my meal. Well half of it.. maybe a fourth but whatever. Anyways, I took the bag that held my salad in a container and left. I walked through the entrance and the first thing I saw was that kid that performed that German song. What was his name again? Eren I think. Although I didn't say anything, I just stared while he stared back. Now I know what his eye color really was. But it wasn't an official color. It was something like turquoise with little bits of blue in it. Pure art. Nothing like my "Dark cold, clouded and stormy eyes." Says Hanji. His are just beautiful. And realizing now, his eyes weren't the only thing that was beautiful. He himself was a work of art in a hoodie.

He stared at me and I stared at back.

Silence. No one said anything but somehow, despite the fact that we were strangers, it was sort of comfortable. I mean it wasn't exactly awkward.

He looked like he was one of those bratty teens that I despise. And with that in mind, I was ready to get the fuck away from that brat. But suddenly, I remembered that beautiful voice he had while he was singing. And yet,

I still walked away.

But that very same voice stopped me. I had no doubt in my mind that his voice would be that beautiful when he was talking. It was. Well it was nice but I don't know if I should describe it as beautiful. That's just straight out stupid.

"Wait a second…" he said. "You were watching my show right?"

I slowly turned to him and met those green eyes, then nodded.

"Did you.. uh.. like it?" he sounded desperate.

I suddenly remembered his performance and almost grinned at the memory, but I kept my face straight. As usual. "I guess it was pretty good." I just shrugged after that. I actually wanted to say more than that. But then again, I'd rather keep it to myself. With that, the brat nodded and mumbled a thanks.

I'm pretty sure he knows he was good but just asked purposely. Wasn't it obvious? He had a crazy crowd waiting patiently for just him to perform, so how could he not know? That fucking brat. He's just one of those stupid ungrateful teenagers.

What the hell am I even thinking?

Not too long after did I end up going home. Noticing the time and grumbling because I had work the next morning and I was out late grabbing a meal and talking to annoying teenagers. I'm never doing this again. I'm never going again. No way in hell am I talking to that brat ever again either.

The next day at work was definitely no better. Of course Hanji questioned why I was so tired all the time. And also why today in particular I looked like hell. But I generally believe I look like hell all the time thank you very much.

And not only that. Erwin thought it was an awesome idea to start making shitty jokes.

"Oh Levi, why do you look so tired?" He said it as if he already knew why.

"I always look tired." I replied simply, sipping at my coffee.

"Ah but you look especially tired today. Did you finally manage to finally get laid?" He mocked me. Like he did every day. And like I always did, I rolled my eyes and took another sip. Although I wait patiently for the day I can say yes to such a question. But then again, the thought of being gross, sweaty and stinky with someone else is disgusting.

But I guess it's the pleasure that counts. Not that a 29 year old man should be worried about that. But it doesn't matter.

Erwin sighed. That man seemed to make everything look good. He was like a model sitting in an office acting as if he couldn't find anything better to do besides work and mock me about my love life. But after knowing him for so many years, you get used to it. Although the one thing you don't get used to is his charming princely smile. His perfect jawline. His hair that suits him so perfectly. The way he looks in those suits that he wears. How sexy he looks in tight shirts. How he looks without a shirt on. His—

"Levi." His voice, too, was something I liked when his voice wasn't full of mockery. It was deep. And rich. Though that wasn't what I was going to say before he cut my thought short.

"What?" I kept my voice monotone and my face straight. As usual.

"It's time to go." I checked the time and realized that he was definitely right about that. I must've been spacing out too much. But I was glad to be heading home.

"Got any plans for tonight?" The charming prince asked. That was a first. He usual never asked questions like that.

"Nothing important." Yes. Definitely nothing important. I'm definitely not going to that damned place and see that stupid brat again.

"Okay."

Not at all.

Thankfully that wasn't a promise because apparently I suck at keeping would I be talking about that now? Well it's simple because once again I'm surrounded by a disgustingly sweaty people and once again I'm staring at that dreadful glass water.

Once again, I'm waiting for that shitty brat to take that stage.

I told myself to never come here again. And here I am. I need to learn to listen to myself more often. Not that it matters now because they just introduced Eren and the crowd is going nuts. Not me though. I'm trying to stay as classy as someone could get in a place like Mrs. Maria.

Turning my attention to the stage, I see Eren. He's in a different hoodie tonight. A deep blue one that looked a little loose on him. With that he wore black skinny jeans and boots. He didn't look too bad either. He wasn't holding a guitar this time. Would he be doing acapella?

"Good evening." He said it calmly with a small smile and I swear half of the girls in here looked like they had just seen Adam Levine. It's revolting.

But let's face it. We all know that Adam Levine is attractive.

He walked towards the corner of the stage and he sat down.

Right in front of a grand fucking piano.

"Tonight, I'll be performing a song called '1000 meere'"

_1000 oceans._

With that, he cleared his throat and played a few notes before starting.

"_Die StraЯen leer_

_Ich dreh mich um_

_Die Nacht hat mich verloren_

_Ein kalter Wind_

_Die Welt erstarrt_

_Die Sonne ist erfroren_

_Dein Bild ist sicher_

_Ich trag's in mir_

_Ьber 1000 Meere_

_Zurьck zu dir_

_Zurьck zu uns_

_Wir dьrfen unseren Glauben nicht verlieren_

_Vertrau mir"_

'_The streets empty. I turn around. The night has lost me. A cold wind. The world grows stiff. The sun has frozen to death. Your picture is secure. I carry it inside of me. Across a 1000 seas. Back to you. Back to us' _I didn't catch the last part. But it doesn't matter does it?

"_Wir müssen nur noch 1.000 Meere weit_

_Durch 1.000 dunkle Jahre ohne Zeit_

_Sterne ziehen vorbei_

_Wir müssen nur noch 1.000 Meere weit_

_Noch 1.000 mal durch die Unendlichkeit_

_Dann sind wir endlich frei"_

'_We only have to go as far as another 1000 seas. Through 1000 dark years without time. 1000 stars pass by. We only have to go as far as another 1000 seas. Just 1000 times through the eternity. Then we'll finally be free'_ I don't know whether or not I want to know what it means. But I kind of get it. Whatever. And then, with that the song went on. And at the end of the song, just like last time, I caught that brat looking at me again.

But this time, he smiled.

**Well hello there. Firstly, I do not own Tokio Hotel or any of the songs listed in this fanfiction. Secondly, the songs are Rette Mich and 1000 meere. I DON"T OWN THEM. Thirdly, I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of this fanfiction. I decided ahead of time that I'll be Changing the point of views between Eren and Levi per chapter ^^ Well that's only if you guys like it. I hope you do! If you have any suggestions for the next or later chapters let me know! That's all!**


End file.
